cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GC Episode 35: Awakening of the Depend Card/@comment-34633327-20160612031823
So, I admit I jumped to hysterics with the whole Ryuzu is a sociopath last week. At least here what he was doing was more clear. So individual thoughts. Ryuzu actually cried....... Whoa. He legitemately thinks he is doing the right thing, but is blind to the consequences. I have a LITTLE sympathy for him. Little, cause he tried to have Chronofang outright kill Chrono. Seeing as how Chrono was gonna get a heal trigger, that means Ryuzu cheated. -_- Real nice there mister no violence. Plus, he was sitting at the window, waiting for Chrono to wake up. Ok..... None made the joke yet, but for awhile we were watching CARfight Vanguard! I know, bad pun. So, Ryuzu is now nearly done with his plan, he justs needs the monkey. No one let him near Goku. We also finally see the unlocked forms of every Zodiac. I wasn't expecting them to include triggers, and wasn't expecting the Dog to be a G1. My only problem tuning them into my deck is the mouse so far, as I love using Uluru. I guess I could run 2 Uluru and 2 Mice. Didn't we already get a Chicken Stand Trigger before in Great Nature though? XD I know, bad Fubuki. So, since Chrono fully awoke most of them, I wonder if they will have their wills restored abit, and now bond with Chrono. I mean, he did just speak telepathically with them while sleeping. Is he gonna go back to Gunner Gear for now since Dran, his starter, is gone? Or is he gonna break out a new one? So, Luna is with the Beast's wills. Makes sense. They lost their wills, Luna lost her will, Sosuke lost his will to go without sugar. XD Maybe if they tell Am this, she will defect and help them! So Sosuke drinks with a straw that he puts over his collar. Why doesn't he want anyone seeing his face? Hiroki is in a bad mood now, most likely dwelling on losing to Taiyou. Shouma actually understands feelings abit...... I still hate him. But I love to hate him. So technically I like him. Satoru was so matter of factly here. I would hate to see him try and deliver bad news to someone. He doesn't sugarcoat things, thats Sosuke's job! XD Again, bad Fubuki. Ibuki faking recovery and snarking the entire time. "I ate the dried sardines." If Dried Sardines were the real world version of Sensu Beans, I would buy a life supply of them. Ryuzu has a gear space station. I just thought that was for effect in the opening, but its real. Kaiba isn't the only one now with a nonsensical looking space station. Final piece: With us now knowing the grades, some names, triggers, and some powers of the Beasts, anyone think once the monkey is revealed we will get all of them in GBT09, or could we even get a Clan Booster dedicated to Gear Chronicle cards?